Mobile devices often include a handle which allows a user to hold, pickup, or manipulate the devices. A conventional mobile device may have a “gun” style handle which can allow a user to naturally aim the conventional device during a data capture session. Generally the handle of the conventional device is located on a back surface of the device that is opposite to the display surface of the device, such that the long axis of the handle is oriented substantially perpendicularly to a plane of the display.